This invention relates to refrigeration systems and more particularly to a system of refrigeration panels which can be installed within the refrigerated compartment of a transportable container during its construction.
In the past, there have been various refrigeration devices, by way of example is U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,311 which illustrates a refrigerated trailer. However, this invention relates to vehicle body construction where the refrigerant evaporator conduits and insulation must be incorporated within the body structure of the trailer at the time of manufacture. Thus, one manufacturing process is required for a normal trailer and a second manufacturing process is required for a refrigerated trailer.
Another example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,659 which relates to a refrigeration method and apparatus. This invention teaches the heat exchange process by the use of a refrigerant gas forced through spaced apart flow paths.
Finally, another example of heat transfer panels is illustrated in a brochure by Dean Products, Inc., published in September, 1964. Various panels are shown, but none indicate that insulation is necessary.
The present invention overcomes the problems of the prior inventions by providing a refrigeration system which is especially tailored for use in the refrigerated compartments of transportable containers. Once the transportable container is manufactured, the present invention can be installed, eliminating the need for special body construction of transportable containers designated for transporting refrigerated goods. Since each refrigeration panel is self-contained having a heat transfer member that also may act as a protective liner, refrigeration coil, and insulation layer, any container or compartment can be adapted for refrigeration of goods by adding the refrigeration system. The invention therefore provides a much more flexible system of refrigeration, which is readily adaptable to any container which will transport refrigerated goods.
The new and improved refrigeration system improves the refrigeration efficiency by utilizing less power and by using less fuel to drive the refrigeration units, that is, any well known type presently being used.